Poor but Rich
by GM Vongolainator
Summary: After being kicked out by his boss Squalo finds himself in a certain brunette's room. Tsuna being the kind and gentle person takes him in, but what happens when she starts falling for him. Will he return her feelings or destroy them. Sxfem!27 with fem!00
1. Chapter 1

Squalo was inside his office checking some reports about the house he was in charge of when his co-worker walked in with a grimace

"Squalo, boss wants to talk to you."

Squalo looks up, he had on a thin frame of glasses, and gets up.

"What does he want now." Squalo said as he took his glasses off and put them in his chest pocket. He then noticed the look on his face. "Do you know what he wants?"

"No." Sebastian said, although he twitched a little.

Squalo's silver eyes narrowed but said nothing, he left his office but didn't close the door since his friend was there.

When Sebastian knew Squalo was out of ear shot he let out his breath.

"I'm sorry Squalo I need this job more than you do." Sebastian said, he than followed the silver-haired male out.

When Squalo got to his bosses door he knocked and waited until he heard a 'come in'.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Squalo said as he stood tall and showed his respect to his boss.

"Yes, Superbi. Here's the thing, you have been a great help to me and my company so much that I decided to fire you." He said.

Squalo was shocked, his silver eyes widen before they narrowed.

"VOI! WHAAT DO YOU MEAN FIRE ME!" Squalo yelled.

"Just what I mean, the workers here see you as a threat and so do I." His boss said. "Don't worry about your place your dear friend Sebastian has token it over."

"What…?" Squalo said turning over to look at his so-called 'friend' with disbelief "No fucking way."

Sebastian look at Squalo with sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry Squalo but I need this job more than you ever will. I have a family unlike you, when you do have one you will realize how important things are!"

Squalo's face was filled with anger and betrayal. _'Why, I trusted you.' _

"Superbi you are here by excused from your work and I will take back all the money you stole from me and this company."

"VOOIIIII WHAT MONEY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Squalo yelled enraged.

"So now all you need to do is get out of here because your house and belongings belong to me. Think of it as you paying me back now get out of here. Oh! And before I forget your paycheck will go straight to Sebastian so you don't need to worry about it anymore." His boss said in an uncaring tone.

"VOI! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Squalo said.

"Sebastian please go ahead." The man in his desk said waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"Yes sir."

Sebastian pulls something out of his pocket and grabs Squalo from behind and puts his right hand on his face with a white cloth.

"I'm sorry Squalo. I hope you understand someday." Sebastian said.

Squalo's eye lids were closing by the second, one thought on his mind, _'Why?' _

-Line Break-

Tsuna was coming home from another day's hard work. She went out to buy ingredients for dinner seeing as how Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta love to eat a lot. She also has to feed herself and Enma, so she bought enough for all five of them But her intuition told her to buy an extra for something is about to happen.

"Let's see I have Lambo's grape candy, I-pins dumplings and Fuuta's lollipops. Enma wanted the latest manga of Host Club…" Tsuna kept mumbling to herself as she went through her bag not noticing a certain body on the floor.

"Alright I have everything-HIEE!" Tsuna started but tripped on someone her bags landed safely but she collided on a hard surface. That was breathing.

'_Breathing?' _She looked up and was met with a pale face and silver hair. _'HIEEE!' _

"I'M SO SORRY-" She noticed that he wasn't waking up. "Mister?" Then she noticed how pale he was, panicking she started to shake him. "I need to help him!"

Picking up her groceries and lifting the man who was heavier than her and the bags she managed to walk home. Thank God she lived in the first floor of the apartment buildings.

"Ara? Tsuna-chan what happened?" Asked her manager as she saw her come in with an unconscious man.

"H-Hello Aria." Tsuna said as she stopped to talk to her, after all she is grateful for what she's been doing to her and Enma. "I found him next to the dumpster and decided to help him."

Aria shook her head but didn't say anything. "Here let me help, GAMMA!"

Tsuna could only smile with a twitch of her eyebrow.

"What is it." Asked Gamma as he came out in a white tank top and navy blue pajamas.

"Can you watch as I help Tsuna-chan." Aria said getting up but was stopped as Gamma said he will help her.

"Here put him on my back."

"A-Are you sure?"

Gamma gave Tsuna a stare making her comply with his actions They made their way to her small but comfortable apartment. Tsuna opened the door and let him in first after that she lead him to her room telling Gamma to leave him on the bed.

Gamma stared at her but then continued thinking nothing of it.

"Thank you Gamma." Tsuna said.

"Hn."

She led him to the door were he quickly left.

"Tsuna what took you so long?" Enma said. She has long red hair that reached to her waist. She has a shapely body but hides it all under baggy clothes just like the brunette. Tsuna also has long brown hair, two parts spike up making her look like she has cat ears.

"Hey Enma, and sorry I found someone unconscious and brought him with me." Tsuna said as she started to unpack the items she brought from the store.

"You brought him home?" Enma said, her red eyes staring into blue. She had on a black shirt and blue shorts.

"Yea."

"Nee-chan!"

"Tsu-neechan!"

"Tsuna-nee!"

The two teens turned to see three kids. A cow printed boy with curly black hair and green eyes, a small Chinese girl in Chinese clothes with black hair tied into a braid, and a boy with light brown hair and eyes wearing a green sweatshirt and black blue pants.

"Did you get Lambo his candy!" Lambo said excitedly and jumping around.

"Yes I did, also I-pin and Fuuta's stuff but it's all for tomorrow now we are going to eat." Tsuna said as she started on the Miso soup.

"Enma can you help me?" Tsuna said.

"Sure-"

"NO!" Lambo shouted. "Enma-neechan is going to play with us!"

"Eh?"

"Enma-neechan let's go beat up some zombies!" Lambo said as he dragged her to the living room leaving Tsuna, I-pin and Fuuta alone.

"You guys can go play with them if you want too." Tsuna said with a small smile.

"No I-pin help." I-pin said as she jump to the counter.

"Fuuta?"

"I also want to help Tsuna-nee cook dinner!" Fuuta said while washing his hands.

The brunette smiled and started on turning the stove on then cutting the vegetables. They finished and let the food cool down before serving.

"Now then while it cools how about you guys go into the living room I need to go check on something important." Tsuna said as she helped I-pin off the counter.

"Okay!" The two said and ran off jumping on top of the red-head.

Tsuna smiled then went to her room. The apartment has three rooms, one for her, which was on the end of the hall to the left, on in the middle which belongs to the kids, and one on the right which belongs to Enma. They had the kids in the middle because one of them will have nightmares so they will choose who to sleep with.

Tsuna opened the door to her room and was surprised to still see him sleeping peacefully. She noticed that color returned to his face, she tucked him in further and he let out a sigh of comfort. She sighed and thought of one thing, _'Where am I going to sleep at.' _

She went back down and they started eating, in the middle of the food she asked if she could sleep with Enma to which she agreed to.

When everyone was tucked in they turned the light off.

"Tsuna, sorry for not helping you with dinner." Enma said as she braided Tsuna's hair.

"It's okay, Lambo wanted to play." Tsuna said waiting patiently for her to finish before braiding Enma'a hair. They both decided to share the bed.

-Line Break-

Silver eyes opened only to be met with unfamiliar territory.

"What the…" He turned only to see a brunette in the middle of picking clothes for something.

Tsuna heard the voice and turned to see the silver-haired man sitting up and staring at her.

"Ah your up. I was staring to get worried that you were sick or something." Tsuna said as she turned to face him with a smile. "Are you hungry? I can make you something if you want."

Before Squalo could answer his stomach growled.

"I will take that as a yes, hang on." Tsuna said as she put her clothes back into the closet and opened the door.

"Why?"

"Hm?" The brunette turned to face him.

"Why did you take me in, for all you know I could be a serial killer or something." He said.

"I know you're not." Tsuna said. "Something tells me that you're not."

Squalo was taken back by her words.

"Tsuna, call me Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"Tch, Superbi Squalo." Squalo said.

"Squalo?" She repeated but then smiled and walked out.

Squalo decided to follow her and left the room only to notice more voices in the kitchen.

"Are you sure? I can take them on the way to work?" A soft and timid voice said.

"Yea I'll drop them off at their school don't worry." Said the girl from earlier.

"Yay Nee-chan is walking us!"

"Gyahaha! Lambo deserves to be in Tsuna-neechan's arms!"

"Eh no fair I'm too old to be in Tsuna-nee's arms."

"It's okay Fuuta you may be a little older but you not old enough for hugs!"

Squalo walks in and see a small boy being hugged by the brunette. The boy hugs her back giggling. Enma looks up and notices the person.

"Is this the man."

"Hm, oh yea! Enma this is Squalo, Squalo this is Enma, Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo." Tsuna said as she started making omelets.

Squalo sat down on one of the chairs. Lambo and I-pin ran out to play leaving Fuuta, Enma and Tsuna.

"Well Tsuna-chan I'm off." Enma said as she put her shoes on by the door way.

"Alright, I'll see you later Enma take care." Tsuna said as she turned to smile at the red-head.

Squalo waited patiently for his food, while waiting he went back to all the things that happened in less than a day he thinks.

_'Betrayed, left on the streets and then picked up by a damn brat.' _Thought Squalo crossing his arms over his chest.

"Here you go, Squalo." Tsuna said as she put his plat in front of him.

"Hn."

_'I guess he's not much of a talker or a people's person.' _Thought Tsuna.

"Nee-chan school." Said I-pin from the living room.

"Alright get ready then I'm going to drop you off and then head somewhere." Tsuna said. The two heard hurried steps going down the hall.

"Your children?" Squalo said.

Tsuna blinked before shaking her head. "No more like I'm there babysitters. I-pin's guardian left her to me because he had to go somewhere where she couldn't go. Lambo was basically dropped here by his family which I have no clue who they are and Fuuta is an orphan looking for a mother figure. I decided why not since they were just babies."

Squalo raised a silver eyebrow but said nothing and went back to eating. When he was done the brunette took the dishes and placed them in the sink.

"Would you like to come with us?" Tsuna said, turning to face him.

Squalo thought about the offer and nodded.

"But first will you like to take a shower?" Tsuna said. "I have some extra clothes that may fit you seeing as how they Fong's." Tsuna said.

"Fong?"

"Oh, I-pin's guardian." She said taking him to the kids room and pulling out a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans. "These will do."

"Tsuna-nee what's going on?" Asked Fuuta as he was in the middle of putting on his socks, Lambo and I-pin were already ready.

"Nothing, Squalo is just going to take a shower before we leave. We still have an hour to go so it's all good." Tsuna said.

"Eh? Then can we play a bit."

"Fine just this once."

"YAY!"

"Lambo-sama first!"

"Lambo be nice!"

"Here you go, bathroom's on the opposite hall the first door to your right." Tsuna said as she explained it to him.

"Got it." Squalo said as he took the clothes.

The brunette decided to change in her room since she took a shower earlier. She out on an orange shirt that reveled half her shoulders and reached down her thighs, under she had white leggings.

"I think I will leave my hair down just for toady." Tsuna said as she left her hair down.

"VOI!"

Tsuna jumped and screamed.

"HIE!"

She grabbed her chest as it was pounding hard and fast.

"WHERE'S THE DAMN TOWELS BRAT."

Tsuna was confused before she gasped.

"I forgot to give him towels!" Tsuna said as she ran to the closet in front of the door. "I'm sorry I forgot I'm getting one for you." Tsuna said as she opened the door.

The bathroom door opened to reveal Squalp in the jeans and shirtless. Tsuna turned around to give him the towels and blushed bright red.

Squalo held out his hand for the towel tapping his foot on the floor.

"Anytime now." Squalo said.

Tsuna handed him the towel while looking down at the ground and not to his chest. She had to admit he had some abs and she felt like touching them but blushed darker at her own thoughts.

"I-I'll b-be waiting in the living room." She stuttered and ran to the room.

Squalo watched her leave and went back to dry his long hair with the towel.

"Nee-chan why your face so red?" I-pin asked innocently.

"Tsuna-neechan looks like a tomato!" Lambo said loudly.

"Tsuna-nee looks like she's going to burst." Fuuta said while keeping his distance in case she did burst.

"I-It's nothing are you guys almost ready?"

"Hai."

When everyone was ready they walked out the apartment with the brunette locking the door.

"Ara Tsuna look at you, you're so adorable." Said a voice, before Tsuna could turn she was hugged and lifted off the ground.

"HIE!"

"Aria I swear you're going to kill her with a heart attack." Gamma said as he came out of the Manager's office.

"It's not my fault that Tsuna-chan looks adorable in everything she wears, especially the outfit she uses to work." Aria said as she put the brunette back onto her two feet. "Now who is this man."

"Oh he's Squalo, Squalo this is my Manager Aria." Tsuna said before mentioning to the blonde. "And that's Gamma."

"Yo."

"Hn."

Blue eyes narrowed and started into silver.

"Ahaha, I think we should get going, let's go kids." Tsuna said as she grabbed onto Squalo's right arm and pulled him into the direction of the school.

"Tsuna-chan can you also take Yuni to school, if that's okay with you." Aria said.

"It's no problem Aria." Tsuna said, not noticing that she still has Squalo's arm.

"Yuni, come on out Tsuna-chan said she will take you to your school." Aria said.

They didn't have to wait for long because Yuni came out running with her school bag.

"Yay, Tsuna-nee!" Yuni said running towards the brunette and hugging her waist. "It's been so long since I last saw you."

"I'm starting to feel like you love Tsuna-chan more than your own mother, Yuni." Aria said as she shook her head with a smile.

Yuni gasp and ran over to her mother kissing her on the cheek before doing the same with her father.

"Bye mom, dad." Yuni said before walking next to Fuuta and talking with him.

Tsuna and Squalo walked the kids to school and when they were done Squalo walked off on his own.

"Squalo where are you going?" Tsuna said.

"Tch, I don't need to be bound to a weak girl like yourself." Squalo said as he walked away from her.

Tsuna held out a hand to stop him but restrained herself knowing that she had no right to stop him.

"O-Okay."

As they both parted ways Tsuna felt a wave of warning, telling her something bad was going to happen. She decided to ignore it and went to the shopping district to buy a new mirror for her wall seeing as how Lambo destroyed hers.

She went the long way which she regretted. There was a gang in the ally way she needs to go to buy the mirror.

"Hey there." A guy said.

"Looking for some fun."

"We'll gladly entertain you."

Tsuna ignored the and walked away from them, trying her best to speed walk.

_'Don't listen to them,' _Tsuna thought. _'Ignore them and they will go away.' _

"He isn't she the one who picked a random guy last night." Someone said.

"Yea she is, I bet she likes them older and rough."

"No kidding."

Tsuna was mentally panicking as she tried her best to lose them. She could almost taste freedom but that all went down the drain when someone grabbed her from behind. She turned and found one of the guys caught up with her throwing her to the hard wall.

"Now now, babe we just want to have some fun."

Tsuna's eyes were filled with fear but she knocked him out on his nerves, she will have to thank Fong when he returns for showing her the nerves.

After that she ran for her life not looking back. Only to bumped into someone, the person held her to make sure she wouldn't fall but this made the brunette panic. Struggling Tsuna punched the person in the gut and kept running.

"Stupid brat." Squalo said as he held his gut.

He heard some voices and turned to see who they were.

"Look there she goes!"

"We need to hurry before we lose sight of her."

The group went in the same direction as the brunette did. Squalo growled.

"It looks like I will need to be sticking around for a little while longer." Squalo said as he ran after the group.

* * *

**Please Review if you think I should keep going. This is just a tester.**

**Please Review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna was running away from the guys not bothering to say sorry to the people she was bumping into. She kept running not noticing a certain silver-haired man catching up to her. Turning on random turns not bothering to look back afraid that they will continue were they left off, thinking about the horror of it all.

She ran onto the busy street not knowing that she passed a red light.

"O-Oi what is she doing!"

"Does she know whats about to happened."

"Come back here!"

Tsuna ignored the guys, but stopped when she heard more gasps from the people around her. Turning around her chocolate-brown widen when she saw a big truck heading her way. Her brown hair flowing everywhere, the frantic look on the mans face as he tried to brake in time. But they all knew it was useless as he won't be able to stop in time.

_HONK_

_"VOIIIII!"_

Tsuna didn't have time to scream as she was to shock to move a muscle. All she felt was someone tackling her and also strong arms circling her waist and her head. Silver hair was mixed with brown filled the brunettes vision. They went flying threw the other side of the street and landed on the hard cement. Well the person did as Tsuna landed on top of him.

She opened her eyes, not knowing when she closed them, and stared up to see the man who saved her. Brown eyes met with silver ones.

"S-Squalo?"

"Tch, brat."

Tsuna immediately hugged him not letting the shark escape.

"O-OI!"

He sat up with the brunette between his legs, not knowing where to rest his hands he had his left hand on her waist while the right was supporting both of their weight.

"Brat we should get home." Squalo said as he got up and held a hand out for her.

The people were surrounding them as the man in the truck got out and asked if they were both okay to which the silver-haired man nodded.

She nodded and accepted the hand almost falling over. Squalo caught her before she could fall, noticing that her legs were shaking badly. He sighed but carried her anyways biting his tongue as his back protested.

"I'll carry you this one time but you have to give me the directions to your house." Squalo said as he had an arm around her back and the other under her knees. Tsuna nodded and fisted her hand on his shirt holding back her tears as best she could.

When they reached the house after many long turns she finally let out. Crying and crying not letting the man go at all. Squalo stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. Placing his hands on her shoulders and staring somewhere else. Tsuna got out of his hold.

"I-I'm going to my bed. Thanks Squalo, for everything." Tsuna said as she left for her room not bothering to close the door.

**Enma**

Enma was working in her part-time job. Her and Tsuna took turns to work so one can have a day off and take care of the kids. Today was Tsuna's day off which meant it was her day to bring food to the table.

"Hello sir what may I get you." Enma said as she had her hair in two pig tails and a band-aid on her nose. She was wearing an orange and white maid outfit, meaning yes she works at the Arcobaleno café.

The man looked up, Enma was shocked that someone else besides her had red eyes.

"Wine, red wine and some meat." The man said as he put the menu down. "Half cooked."

Enma wrote the stuff down and nodded then excused herself.

"Boss wine and meat half cooked." Enma said as she ripped the page out and put it on the window.

"Alright coming right up." Luce said. They both heard a ding looking up they saw a blonde man with the clearest blues eyes. He turned until he saw Enma. "Good luck."

Enma turned to look at her boss betrayal in her eyes.

"Boss-"

"Hello there my lovely how are you today." The man said in an italian accent.

Enma looked at him before answering. "Fine thank you. What will you like to order."

"Some wine and you as a side dish." The man said with a wink. They were besides the man who ordered the meat and wine, he was watching the scene with interest.

"Red wine is that all?" Enma said writing it down.

"What no number for later?"

Enma was already walking away.

"Enma order ten is ready!" Luce said as she stuck her head out the window.

"Got it, also red wine for him." Enma said as she picked up the plate. "And please have someone else bring it to him."

"Fine, Lal you're up."

"Damnit!"

"Sorry." Enma said feeling guilty.

"No it's alright at least he won't do anything to me." Lal said.

"Yea she's right kora." Another blonde said as he came out. "Cause she's got me!"

"S-Shut up Colonnello!" Lal said with a light blush.

"Haha."

Enma smiled wishing she had a man like that. _'To bad though.' _

She left to bring the man his order.

"Here's you're order thank you for waiting." Enma said as she poured him wine.

"Here's your damn order." Came Lal's voice from besides them. Enma turned to see her treating him badly but did nothing to help.

"B-But I wanted Enma-chan to serve me not you." He said.

"Well suck it up, idiot." Lal said before leaving.

Enma smiled before turning back to her customer.

"Will that be all?" Enma said.

"Hn."

Enma was confused before nodding about to excuse herself when she felt his presence behind her. She was shocked by what happened next and she could also see the somewhat shocked face of the man.

The man, Lavi, came up and grabbed her chest squeezing and doing other stuff to them while smirking. Enma froze and a wave pf fear came over her.

Then a shot rang out making everyone except her and the red-eyed man throw themselves to the floor. Reborn came out with a dark look on his face a gun with smoke on his left hand. Enma broke from her frozen state when Lal came out and pulled her away from Lavi.

"Get out and don't come back." Reborn said.

Lavi nodded and ran out screaming something about 'crazy men' and 'the mafia is here'.

"Enma are you okay?" Luce said as she stepped out her work place and check the red-head over. When she received a nod from her Luce turned to the rest of the people in the café. "We are sorry for the noise we caused please forgive us."

And just like that everyone went back to do their own doing. They were already used to it since the day the café was opened.

"Enma you should take the rest of the day off." Luce said.

"Luce's right." Reborn said. "But someone should walk you home."

"It's lunch hour no one will be able to since it gets pretty busy around this time." Skull said.

"I don't get enough payment for this." Mammon answered.

"Then its settled Xanxus will walk you home." Reborn said.

"What was that trash." Xanxus said as his red eyes narrowed.

"You heard what I said."

"U-Um I can walk home just fine." Enma said. "I still have the taser you gave me Lal."

"Oh then it's all good. Call me when you get home, I want to make sure you get there safe." Luce said with a worried expression on her face.

"I know." Enma said as she went to change into her normal clothes.

After that she left but was surprised when she saw Xanxus outside the café. He looked up at her and then waited for her to pass him before following.

"Sir?" Enma said with confusion.

"Xanxus." Xanxus said without looking at her.

"O-Okay, Xanxus?"

When she said that red eyes narrowed and gave her a somewhat glare making her go quiet. True to Reborn and the others words they were being followed, Xanxus left her side without Enma noticing. In a few seconds he came back with a little bit of blood on his fists but nothing was a give away.

"U-Um, Xanxus is it okay if we stop by the food district and then pick up the kids?" Enma said wondering if she said too much.

"Hn."

Enma took that as a yes and headed to the district with the tall man following her.

_'She seems interesting.' _Xanxus said as he watched her move in front of him liking the way she moved her hips, smirking her followed liking his upper lip.

**Tsuna and Squalo**

Tsuna was in her room the whole time and Squalo was pacing the living room having no idea what to do.

"Maybe I should go in there just to see if she's alive and then when that's done I'll get out and give her some more space." Squalo mumbled to himself with his left hand on his hip and right on his chin. He went with his plan going to her room her knocked before entering. "Brat."

"Yes." Tsuna said as she got up and off the covers to face him. Her brown eyes were slightly red due to all her crying and she was also tired. She let the covers pool around her hips and legs.

"Tch, you should eat something." Squalo said as he walked to her bed and stood in front of her with both his arms crossed across his chest.

"I'm not hungry." Tsuna said while letting her head go down in a tired motion. Squalo walked up and waited for her head to go back up, when that happened he flicked her on the forehead.

"Ow." Tsuna said while rubbing injury tenderly. Her eyes were half-opened and half closed meaning one thing, she was half awake.

Squalo was mad making his way to the door he was stopped as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the soft bed. Squalo was thrown back by the strength that the small girl has. Trying to get up he found her couldn't as weight found itself to his chest.

"VOI-" Squalo said but stopped as he saw the brunette make herself comfortable.

"Please."

Squalo stopped struggling and sighed as he too made himself comfortable, placing his arm around her small back. _'Might as well get some sleep.' _Squalo thought as he closed his eyes, and without him knowing he slept with a smile. Who knows how long its been since he felt so good and whats with the fast pounding heart?

**Enma and Xanxus **

After the two red-eyed people got the groceries they walked to the school Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo goes to.

Enma was looking around for them with confusion on her face.

"They should be around here?" Enma said.

Xanxus grunted before noticing a group of kids, three, jumping up and down looking for someone. He stared at them until they stared back before tilting his head down to Enma. Three pair of eyes widen before running to them with a big smile that it made Xanxus want to turn away before he goes blind.

"Enma-neechan!"

"Enma-nee!"

"Nee-chan!"

The three hugged her to which she returned with a smile.

"Hey guys, Tsuna-chan couldn't make it because something came up so she called me. Is that alright?" Enma said.

The three nodded before turning to look at the new face.

"Oh, this is Xanxus, a friend of mine...?" Enma said with confusion. "Xanxus these are Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. Say hi guys."

"Hello."

"Hn."

Enma's smile twitched, then she went back to what happened before she left the shop.

_"Enma." Luce said as she came into the dress room for the girls._

_"Y-Yes." Enma said as she covered her exposed body with the uniform._

_"Oh come on Enma we are both girls we have the same boobs and everything else." Luce said._

_Enma looked down with a blush matching her hair. "D-Did you need something B-Boss."_

_Luce gave her a knowing look, Enma was confused as her boss stopped talking before getting what she wanted._

_"L-Luce."_

_"Ah yes, it's about Tsuna-chan." Luce said._

_Enma looked up from her clothes with an alarm look._

_"What happened to Tsuna-chan."_

_"She was running, from who we don't know, but she ran to the street and there was this car heading her way. Tsuna noticed it but froze on the spot."_

_Enma looked scared, thinking the worst of this situation._

_"D-Don't tell me Tsuna was hit by the car." Enma said as she was ready to let the tears fall._

_"NO, NO goodness no. She was saved by this silver-haired guy. He jumped in the street and saved her." Luce said._

_"Thanks goodness." Enma said. "I should thank Squalo for doing that."_

_"Squalo?" Luce said as her blue eyes narrowed. "Who is this Squalo."_

_Enma started to fidget, "S-Someone c-close to Tsuna-chan." Enma felt stupid for saying the first thing that came to her mind._

_"Oh really~"_

_"Y-Yea..."_

_Luce smiled, before giggling. Enma was still thinking on Tsuna._

_"Anyways Aria called me since she was an eye-witness and Tsuna told her if you can pick up the kids on your way from work." Luce said. "Since you do come out at the same time the kids do."_

_"Alright I'll go pick them up from school." Enma said. "We still have some time, might as well go buy some food then go pick them up."_

_"Alright." _

_They both walked out of the locker room._

Enma was carrying two bags and Xanxus carrying the rest. Xanxus still can't believe what Reborn told her. Growling and narrowing his eyes he didn't notice that he was scaring away the kids and a couple stray dogs. The kids gripped Enma's clothes and walked faster, pulling the red-head with them.

_"Xanxus." Came Reborn's voice from his left._

_Xanxus grunted as a response._

_"The Ninth told me of your problem."_

_Xanxus' looked over at the fedora wearing man with a glare that dropped the temperature in the room._

_"That. Is. None. Of. Your. Business. Scum."_

_Reborn smirked. "What if I told you that girl," He pointed to Enma. "Was a good choice. She can cook, clean and knows how to handle people like you._

_Xanxus kept glaring but took this into consideration. "How goods is she trash."_

_"Oh its trash now." Reborn smirked._

_"Hn."_

Xanxus can't believe he went and took the bait just to make his damn geezer shut up.

_'It's just to get him off my back. Just to get him off my back.' _Xanxus thought to himself. Grumbling he glared but when Enma turned to look at him she thought she saw him pouting.

Rubbing her eyes she stopped walking and fully faced him to still see him pouting like a five-year old. Xanxus also stopped to look at her with a look of what.

"I-Its just that..." Enma fidgeted and looked away from him finished her sentence. "A-Are you pouting?"

Xanxus stared at her before noticing that he was pouting, but being a man filled with pride he denied.

"Trash are you out of your damn mind. Do you want to die." Xanxus said, he was mad at being caught, he brought out one of his guns as an indication.

"N-NO!" Enma said as she turned away but she could have sworn she saw a slight blush on his face. When they made it to the apartment Xanxus left saying something about dinner which had the red-head asking.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"Hn."

"Okay."

Enma watched him leave before entering her shared apartment.

"Alright kids homework first them you can have some play time." Enma said taking the groceries to the kitchen little by little.

"Hai." Hearing three pair of feet running to their room she smiled before walking to Tsuna's room. She didn't bother to knock only when she touched the handle did she remember about Squalo.

_'I wonder where he went? Out? Or did he leave, for good?' _Enma thought before shrugging and entered the room. What she saw made her jaw drop.

There in the bed was Tsuna with Squalo. Tsuna was sleeping on his chest with one arm around his waist and the other between their chest. Her legs were tangled with his, with brown and silver hair mixed together. Squalo's arm was around her waist and the other was hanging out the bed. They both looked comfortable together, Enma smiled as she walked up to them and fixed the blanket so that it covered Tsuna's back. She then stepped back to look at both of them, the smile never leaving her face.

"Please take care of her Squalo. It's the thing she needs more and deserves for all the things she's sacrificed for us." Enma whispered to him, hopping that he heard. She then turned and walked away closing the door on her way out.

Little did she know that Squalo was awake and heard her.

"Tch, she deserves someone better." Squalo said. "But hopefully no one comes around for her."

He looked down at the brunette and noticed that she sleeps with her mouth opened, good thing she doesn't drool. He sighed and moved his arm, the one that was hanging, and circled her back pulling her closer to him. Maybe sleeping a little longer won't hurt.

**Enma**

Enma decided to make some Lasagna for dinner having nothing else in mind.

"Also the kids won't mind having Italian once in a while." Enma said to her self and started to cook. She heard a knock on the door when she just started to put the food in the oven.

"Coming." She yelled. "Wonder who that could be."

Opening the door she was met with men in uniforms, blinking she looked up and saw that it was the police.

_'Crap.' _

**Tsuna and Squalo**

Tsuna woke up slowly. Something was telling her to get up and go to the living room, sitting up she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Ngh..."

Squalo opened his eyes when he felt pressure on his waist, he opened his eyes to find the brunette awake and stretching in a way that could get her raped. He stared at her with lust before snapping out of it.

_'Damnit get your damn head out of the gutter. She's a damn teen I will go to jail if I so much as touch her that way.' _Squalo thought.

"I don't wanna get up." Tsuna said as she laid back down not noticing that she was rubbing her head on his chest.

She stopped when she felt arms go around her waist.

"Then don't."

Tsuna sat up fast to see who was in bed with her only to blush as she was straddling his waist.

"S-Squalo!"

"That's my name." Squalo said as he too sat up and whispered in her ear. "You wanna scream it."

Tsuna turned cherry red and in a second was out the door saying something about 'dinner'. Squalo smirked he couldn't help it, but now he had to deal with another problem. Looking down he growled and went to the bathroom to shower in cold water.

"At least she didn't notice." Carrying towels and extra clothes he walked into the bathroom.

When Tsuna was in the living room she froze, there in her couches drinking tea were the police officers.

"Ah, Ms. Sawada how nice of you to show up. Your friend here was telling us that you have a Mr. Superbia Squalo?" The officer said as he put on his reading glasses to read the paper. "Now is that true."

Tsuna paled but went to sit down next to her red-head friend.

"Yes I do, how does he fit into all this if I may ask." Tsuna said as she crossed her legs, one over the other, and put her hands together on her lap. Her brown eyes narrowed as they mentioned her friend. Enma was awed, she liked this side of the brunette, she liked to call it 'Boss Mode'.

The officers saw the change of the brunette and glanced at each other before looking at the two of them.

"We are here to arrest him for charges that are pressed against him." The first officer said. "He will need to come with us and now."

He than gave a hand motion to the other two, they made their move to search the apartment for him.

"Excuse me." Tsuna said as she was still sitting down. "But do you have a warrant to search my house?" She noticed the three officers flinch and smirked. "If you don't have a warrant then you cannot take anything or anyone from this house unless you want charges pressed against you."

The man, Tsuna guessed he was the leader, growled under his breath before nudging his head for the two to go back to his side. He then looked at the brunette with cold narrowed silver eyes. "I hope you now the penalty for hiding a criminal, Ms. Sawada, you will have your kids taken away and your friend will join you in jail."

"We all know a way around the law don't we Mr Officer." Tsuna said as she stared into his eyes. "The only way for Squalo to avoid going to jail is to either get married and prove that they didn't do anything, have a woman or wife pregnant or prove that he is innocent."

The officer cursed under his breath, the first two could happen anytime. "We do but you and Mr. Superbia have to be deep into the relationship."

"Who ever said I was going to be his wife. If needed I will search the whole town to find a wife for him." Tsuna said, she then noticed that her chest hurted when she imagined another with Squalo.

"True, well how about we make a deal Ms. Sawada." The man said, copying the way Tsuna sat. "If you can find a wife suitable for Mr. Superbia than we will forget about the arrest and ignore it. Thus leaving him alone, but if you can't then we will take him with or without a search warrant."

Tsuna's brown eyes narrowed, she didn't like the way he was referring Squalo as an item.

"Also I'll throw in a bonus he will be free to roam around the city, just the city if he leave then he will be arrested immediately."

Tsuna thought over this never taking her eyes away from the officer. She then turned to look at Enma who was quite throughout the whole talk before turning to the hallway.

"What do you think Squalo?"

All the people, except Tsuna, turned to see him leaning on the wall drying his hair. He looked up when he heard his name and thought before going with it.

"Then you have yourself a deal, sir." Tsuna said as she turned back to him. "How much time."

"We will give you two months." He said as he got up, Tsuna also got up, and walked to the door. Turning he bowed, along with his subordinates. "We thank you for having us now we must go. Remember two months no more no less."

Tsuna nodded her head and then bowed, with Enma Squalo just nodded at their direction.

"Got it."

When they left Tsuna waited for a couple of minutes before she panicked.

"HIEE!" Tsuna screamed as she pulled her long hair.

Squalo gave her a look before turning to look at Enma. Enma noticed and smiled before answering.

"She goes into 'Boss Mode' and when thats over with she panics."

Squalo had the urge to face palm but calmed down.

"Anyway dinner's ready let me go get the kids." Enma said excusing her self.

Tsuna was still panicking when Squalo dropped the question.

"Why."

"Eh?"

"Why did you do that brat."

"Oh. I don't know I guess it's because I care for all my friends and because I had a weird feeling of that man. Something about him seemed off." Tsuna said carefully.

"Hn." Squalo said as he turned around, disappointed that he was referred to as just a 'friend' and nothing else.

**Somewhere Else**

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Someone said.

"Yes."

"But wouldn't the Chief say something?"

"Not if you tell him which I suggest you don't unless you have a death wish." The man said.

"HAI!" The two said scared of the promise, because it was not a threat.

The man smirked before walking in front of the other two thinking, _'Squalo looks like you found a keeper. I just hope you make a move on this one or else I will.' _

The man licked his upper lip thinking about the brunette and red-head.

* * *

**story I could update because my computer decided to be a a*shole and not load sorry. I will have the other chapters for my other stories out sometime this to next week. ALL of them XD**

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed"**

Animefreak1145: **I know I tried looking it up and was shocked when nobody made a _romance _fic of them. And Yes I already read the story which is where I got my sudden inspiration to write this. Yes, no mafia need to lay it off for this story, and the names came to me suddenly also no Xanxus is not his boss this story explained it for you.**

konan248: **Thanks! Also thanks for reviewing I really appreciate it.**

**How many of you think Enma and Xanxus should be a couple in this story? It just came to me when I was writing it. Please leave a review to let me know. Thanks to all my favorites, followers and to those who just read the story you guys are awesome!**

**Please review :3**


End file.
